The Great Evil Beast (Bio)
History The Great Evil Beast is a cosmic entity which had been existing outside of The Presence's creation. It was a entity that completely absence of divine light. But the great evil but was just another aspect of God, his very opposite who also existed before Creation. When The Presence had uttered the words "Let There Be Light!", the Great evil beast had retreated and stayed inactive for a innumerable amount of eons. Because of a Multiverse-shattering event known only known to the existence as as the Crisis on Infinite Earths, a dark cult known as the Brujeria were a group of mystic madmen which they conduct a powerful mystic ritual to awaken the this Great Darkness but it was foreseen, that this situation went awry because instead of their original goal of leading this cosmic force on a war path of destroying God itself and to re-shape the Omniverse instead the entity was unknowing of its own power and confused about its existence and so it went on a journey of self-importance. Around this time it was the culmination of a series of arcane machinations labelled as "American Gothic". John Constantine and the Swamp Thing had been working for a long time to prevent the awakening, and now chose to oppose this ultimate Evil. And so siding with them were a gathering of various supernatural heroes, as well as parts of the angelic and demonic armies of both Heaven and Hell. Another faction of Hell, led by the Demons Three, had sided with the Darkness. The ultimate evil had soon gained consciousness but was unsure about the actual purpose of its own existence. As several heroes tried to battle it, and by no means they were utterly defeated and drawn into its very infinite being. The encounters taught the Darkness a lot. Etrigan had told the Darkness that it was the very concept of Evil which he stated "Your name...your name is Evil, absence of God's light, his shadow-partner, locked in endless fight." it taught the great evil about Fatalism. Then it was Dr.Fate had stated "Evil? evil is a quagmire of ignorance that would drag us back as we cumb towards the immortal light. A vile, wretched thing, to be scraped from the sandals like dromedary soil." which taught the ultimate darkness about Contempt. Finally the Spectre had stated "Evil exists only to be avenged, so that others may see what ruin comes of opposing that great voice, and cleave more wholly to its will, fearing its retribution!" this taught the great evil beast about the understanding of Vengeance. After all these encounters it only served to further strengthen the Darkness and point its aggression towards Heaven and God and finally, Swamp Thing entered the Darkness, and had utterly try to explain his own theory of evil -- and that the concepts known as good and evil define each other and that one cannot exist without its others counterpart. The Darkness then reached its giant hand towards Heaven, and to the surprise of all those who witness, God reached out his own hand as well. In a brief moment they had embraced, and merged, and the Darkness became part of God's own being. Existence was never the same again. Good and Evil had still existed, but were forever inseparable just like the concept of Yin and Yang. The Great Darkness was never seen again after its conc, but the event sparked a civil war in Hell, that ended with it being ruled by a Triumvirate. The realm of the Darkness has since become known as the Shadowlands, power source for beings such as the Shade, Culp, Obsidian, and others. Personality Little is shown of the great evil beast personality but that it was really merciful to Etrigan when it surrounded itself around him and when asking him questions about its existence he grew upset upon hearing the answer so this displays he does have emotions. Appearance The great evil beast appearance was basic and very unsurprisingly it was a being which embodiment of what it was "Evil" and "Darkness" beyond all comprehension it had no real form and it a being that composed of a dark shadow like an ocean. Powers and Abilities Pre-Merged: *'Near-Omnipotence:' The great evil beast had unknowingly had any real experience with its power but it was enough to utterly defeat almost anyone other then the Presence. *'Near-Omniscience:' Upon being sentient the great evil beast was lost and incomplete and utterly dumbfounded by its own existence and its purpose so it sought understanding and meaning of its own existence. *'Near-Omnipresence:' Already being the concept of both Evil and Darkness but inexperience with it power it is able to almost anywhere within creation. Merged: *'Omnipotence:' After the Great evil beast merged with its true aspect it was truly experienced with Infinite power capable of doing anything. *'Omniscience:' After the Great evil beast merged with its true aspect it was truly experienced with Infinite knowledge capable of knowing everything and anything. *'Omnipresence:' After the Great evil beast merged with its true aspect it was truly experienced with the power to exist anywhere at anytime in anyplace at any moment. Trivia *The Great evil Beast has inspired the concept within the Supernatural universe with The Darkness. *Supernatural has a similar theme with God and The Darkness co-existing just like the Great evil beast and the Presence, but with a different power level. Reference Category:DC Comics Character Category:Cosmic Being Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Omnipotent